Tintorería
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: Cuando Gabriel Agreste no esta presente, su equipo y su hijo se burlan de él.


**_"Tintorería"_**

La vida dentro de la mansión Agreste podía ser algo... asfixiante a veces...  
La vida de la asistente era una carrera constante en terminar reportes, organizar diseños y acomodar horarios.

La de la Asesora financiera, era un infierno de papelería, entre organizar sus clases, revisar informes trimestrales, calcular acciones y hacer que las Empresas Agreste se mantenga a un ritmo financiero eficiente constante, se le sumaba cada reporte ridículo pedidos por la C.A.P.H

La del Jefe de Seguridad (también jefe de recursos humanos y materiales entre otras cosas) era prácticamente encerrarse dentro de su taller y trabajar constantemente en máquinas imposibles, revisión de currículos, entrevistas para personal de la empresa vía video llamadas (que consumía bastantes horas) y realizar mantenimiento en casi todos los artefactos y mecanismos dentro de la mansión Agreste.

Claro junto con la pesadilla de ser conocedores del secreto de Hawkmoth y soportar cada tontería que hacia el villano junto a sus akumas.

Y finalmente la del hijo que era seguir una vida previamente planeada por su padre, realizando sesiones fotográficas, participando en eventos de caridad, dando clases de piano, chino y esgrima, y si tenía suerte podía pasar al menos cinco minutos con sus amigos antes de ser arrastrado por su guardaespaldas y Nathalie.

Sin embargo, aun ante todo eso, todos sus habitantes lograban mantener una buena relación entre ellos, siendo a pesar de ser personas con intereses bastante diferentes, cuando Gabriel Agreste no estaba presente podían disfrutar los 4 de un fuerte interés en común.  
Burlarse de la personalidad ridículamente dramática del diseñador.

...

Mario, Arelle y Nathalie caminaban en fila en dirección al salón comedor, los tres iban con expresiones y semblantes totalmente estoicos e inexpresivos, a pesar de que en su interior los tres estaban con emociones totalmente contrarias.

Abrieron las puertas del comedor para pronunciar al unísono.

**-/ ¿Nos mandó llamar Señor Agreste?/**-Dijeron en un tono de voz casi mecánico-  
La figura detrás del periódico sentada en la punta de la mesa, bajo el papel con un sonoro y profundo suspiro.

Adrien Agreste miro dramáticamente hacia la ventana en una profunda contemplación.

Mario Dupain a duras penas pudo contener la carcajada.

**-Así es, los mande llamar para asignarles ciertas tareas de gran prioridad-**Dijo Adrien con un tono de voz totalmente serio, "idéntico" al de su padre

El joven tomo su vaso de jugo, bebiéndolo en un sonoro sorbo, como su padre hacia al beber su café.

Nathalie Sancoeur estaba a punto de llorar.

**-Tenemos un grave problema que está azotando la paz de la mansión**-Dijo con un tono firme el muchacho**-... Nuestro servicio de tintorería está destiñendo mis pañuelos rojos... **-Dijo el rubio como si fuera la peor plaga que el mundo había sufrido-

Arelle Dumont estaba prácticamente en shock ante la semejante tontería.

**-Nathalie, necesito que canceles el servicio y mandes un reclamo, también ya que estamos necesito que te fijes en el horario de Adrien para saber cuándo tendrá sesión de entrenamiento de esgrima para así tener una reunión con los inversionistas ese mismo momento**-Dijo Adrien ahora de espaldas a los adultos en una postura firme con los brazos a la espalda mirando hacia la ventana-

**-Entendido señor-**Dijo Nathalie mientras sacaba una foto de la postura del muchacho con su Tablet y modificaba el horario de Gabriel para déjalo libre a la hora de la clase de esgrima del rubio-

**-Mario, ante esta nueva necesidad, necesito que diseñes una maquina capaz de lavar, secar y planchar ropa en menos de cinco minutos, que sepa diseñarlos también, ser un jefe ridículo y que posea las expresiones más frías y distantes que se haya visto en ninguna maquina o ser vivo**\- Dijo el muchacho que estaba sonriendo mientras ordenaba-

**-Un Gabriel-Lavadora en camino, señor**-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo conteniendo a duras penas la risa-

Mario se hizo una nota mental de diseñar al menos unos planos azules para esa cosa.

**-Arelle ¿Cómo van las relaciones con los inversionistas rusos? Planeo invitarlos a un reunión innecesaria para al final enviar a Nathalie con una Tablet mientras paso todo el día encerrado en mi habitación** –Dijo Adrien poniendo una "fría y seria" mirada hacia la mujer-

Arelle estaba a punto de romper el teatro ante la estupidez que estaban haciendo y como Mario ya iba a desmayarse por aguantarse la risa.

Hasta que un portazo sorprendió a todos en la sala.

Gabriel Agreste había entrado al salón a tomar su desayuno.

Todos los presentes se hicieron los despistados desperdigándose por el sitio,tomando Nathalie asiento en la mesa para tomar su café que llevaba cierto tiempo ahí servido, mientras Adrien ocultaba su vergüenza tras su vaso de jugo volviéndose a sentar ahora al lado de la silla del anfitrión.

Arelle y Mario se dirigieron a la cocina a servirse sus propias tazas de café para empezar el día.

Gabriel miro hacia cada uno de los presentes que evitaban su mirada con nerviosismo, para luego tomar asiento en la silla principal y tomar el periódico ahí tirado para ponerse a darle un rápido vistazo.

Todos suspiraron de alivio hasta que...

**-Nathalie, antes de que se me olvide, quiero que mandes un reclamo a nuestro servicio de tintorería, está empezando a desteñir mis pañue-**

Gabriel Agreste se cubrió a tiempo con su periódico cuando su asistente y su hijo escupieron al mismo tiempo sus bebidas y la risa escandalosa de Mario junto al sonido de sí mismo cayendo en el suelo de la risa y un suspiro de resignación de Arelle inundaron el lugar.

El guardaespaldas entre silenciosamente al lugar y observo la escena, suspiro para sus adentros... otra vez llego tarde para el teatro...  
**_  
Inspirado en cierto post de Tumblr, un pequeño one-shot donde muestro un poco de la convivencia hogareña entres mis OCs y los habitantes de la Mansión Agreste.  
El capítulo para mi fanfic principal esta aun en progreso, estoy hasta el tope de trabajo escolar y no se me ocurre absolutamente nada para escribir... pero ya tengo una idea más o menos clara asi que no se preocupen... creo...  
Espero les haya gustado, dejen fav y comenten si les parece y nos vemos muy pronto!  
Baiz :D_**


End file.
